


Shopping Trip

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, shopping shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Can't live in a domestic house without your own food! Hana and Angela go shopping to fill up the cupboards in their new home.





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dvaonliine (digitalskyline)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalskyline/gifts).



> For the lovely digitalskyline from the HanaMercy discord, cause I know grocery shopping shenanigans was really something she wanted to see.

“Holy shit, they sell my chips here too?!” 

“Hana, no. You need to eat actual food too.” 

“Ugh, fine. Only if I cook!”

The two had barely finished settling their furniture and personal belongings and had been living on take out for a little bit too long. Even Overwatch base food was better than whatever crap they were eating on the go, Angela could practically feel herself deteriorate from within on the quick fast food items they had been consuming, even if it only had been a little more than a week. Hana seemed to have no problem with the adjustment in diet, but unlike her much younger lover, Angela needed a bit more food wise. Sure, she lived off of coffee for most of her days, but when she _did_ eat food, she rather it has some form of nutritional value. Thus, resulted in their shopping trip. 

Angela sighed as she grabbed a cart for them to pile food things in. “Promise me you’ll follow recipes and you won’t try to burn down the house?” 

“Yes, Cheonsa. I’ll follow all your homemade recipe cards until I’ve memorized them.” Hana responded in something of a mock hurt tone before she stood on her tiptoes to give Angela’s cheek a quick peck. “I’m a natural in the kitchen, remember?” 

“I remember” Angela responded softly as they started to make their way up and down each aisle. The Swiss recounted the lanes from how they were as a child and made a mental note of what each simplistic recipe called for, that Hana could easily make without much guidance. Judging from the skills of the younger gamer on her native dishes, however, Angela figured Hana wouldn’t have much trouble to begin with. 

As she was peering over at a various selection of seasonings when she heard something shuffling in the cart. Looking over, Hana had stuffed quite a few Asian ingredients into the cart. Raising her eyebrow, the doctor gave a curious look to Hana. The brunette blushed and smiled. “What, who said I was only going to cook western style dishes?” 

Yet another sigh, but at least it ended with a smile this time. “Do you remember everything you need to make them, Liebe?” 

“Sure do” Hana responded, and reached up past Angela’s head to get curry powder, dropping it in the cart with a sheepish grin. “You uh, don't mind spice do you?” 

“You’ll have to build me on it, Libeling.” Angela responded softly. 

“I can work with that,” Hana responded with quite a big smile on her face. 

Angela continued to look for various things for traditional dishes to her homeland, some from her childhood, or just other dishes to make in general. She heard ratatouille was a good comfort food, and it was all vegetables. _”It would get Hana to eat healthier, even if just a little while…”_

She pulled up the recipe on her phone, and took the cart to the produce section, making Hana followed suit so she wouldn’t wander off for more of her little snacks. The gamer seemed to be a little short on patience tonight, despite the fact they had nowhere to be. Seeing her angel a little wound up made her question if they were in need of some comic relief. She thought of several ways to try and lighten the mood, then got quite a cute idea. While she was looking at fresh vegetables to put in said dish, Angela heard a slight shuffling noise in her cart. She turned around and almost dropped her tomatoes. “Hana!” 

The gamer had wiggled her way into the partially full cart, smiling as she made sure she didn't crush any of the ingredients for their meals. She settled with the French bread neatly in her lap. “What~?” She smiled, wiggling her feet that were hanging out of the cart just to tease. 

Despite her face showing anger, Angela had to hold back bursting out in laughter. Their days recently had been quite serious, so seeing Hana trying to have an uplifting spirit, well, it made her smile on the inside too. “Very funny, young lady. Out of the cart.” Angela said. 

“Hmm… Nah.” Hana responded with a grin. 

Angela tapped her foot, hiding her own smile, and she eventually gave an over exaggerated sigh. “Alright, fine. If it keeps you from grabbing your horrendous snacks and energy drinks.” Angela responded. She put the various vegetables she was glancing at in produce bags and plopped them on top of Hana’s abdomen. The smaller woman chuckled at the feeling and moved them so they were under her knees. The doctor bent down and gave her cheeky little girlfriend a kiss on the top of her head before pushing the cart. It clearly took more effort, but it made Hana laugh a bit. Well, that’s all the determination she needed to keep going, despite the few weird looks they were getting. They were having fun, so what?

She pushed through the aisles still, grabbing various materials they needed for meals. Angela kept piling it on Hana, almost like a blanket of food items. Hana chuckled at such a development and played along with piling on the food. Eventually, it was made into a little game, seeing how long something would stay on Hana’s head until it fell off. This went on until it came to the junk food aisle. Angela was tempted to skip over it, but… who was she to really deny Hana’s little guilty pleasure? The doctor gave out a hefty sigh. “Alright. _One_ thing.” Angela said. “But we have to find healthier snacks after. I don't want to be stuck munching on your powdered chip dust. Besides, you need to eat healthier too.” 

“You mean it?” The gamer seemed to beam, and Angela nodded. 

Hana gave a happy little shout, then Angela turned down the aisle for her. They both glanced at the choices, and Hana snickered, reaching out for her snack of choice. Literally, the ones with her name on it. “Ding!” She chimed, grabbing the bag in a quick snatch. She turned up to Angela with a smile on her face. “I promise I’ll only eat them while I’m cooking so I don't _eat_ what I’m cooking,” Hana said with honesty.

Angela rolled her eyes with a smile and bent down to kiss Hana’s forehead again. “I trust you, Liebe. How do you feel about wheat thins?” 

“They’re fine I guess.” Hana tucked her bag of chips to the side. “Um… We can make dried apple chips, or you know, fresh things.” 

“You’d actually like dehydrated fruit chips?” Angela asked. 

“I had them before, my mom liked to make them and send me to school with them,” Hana said nonchalantly. She reclined back in her spot just a little, causing the food items to shift a little. “They’re not the best tasting, really, but when you’re in the middle of gaming, you don't care what you stuff in your mouth.” 

“I can see that. Just being really focused and all…” The doctor trailed off but nodded along. “So… apple and banana chips?” 

“Yeah. Sounds good to me. We can put them in the oven to dehydrate them.” The gamer tilted her head back to glance at Angela. She caught herself staring a little longer than she intended, but she smiled nonetheless. 

Angela smiled at her too, just for a moment, catching Hana’s staring. “Sounds great then, Liebe. What else can you think of?” 

“Hm…” Hana glanced at the things surrounding her body in the cart, and the things on top of her. “I think we’re good for now. It’s a start. Worse comes to worse I can come back and find the ramen to make.” 

That was Hana’s automatic solution to a lack of food. Buy ramen to suffice. “Alright, Hana. If you’re sure. We can cook dinner tonight together too. We’ll make that vegetable dish tonight, so they don't go bad.” Angela responded. A small grin leads her to capture the gamer’s lips in somewhat of an upside down kiss. They both gave a slight hum before Angela parted with a soft smack. The younger woman blushed slightly with a giddy smile. 

“Agreed” Hana chuckled afterward, and she carefully shimmied herself out of the shopping cart, careful to make sure none of the items they had collected fell onto the floor, as she hopped out. She tugged Angela down for a proper kiss on her lips, before tugging the cart along. “Let's go~! Before I freeze in here!” 

“It’s not that cold!” Angela responded, pushing the cart right behind the brunette towards the checkouts. 

“Says the Swiss Popsicle!”

**Author's Note:**

> And there's some fluff and shenanigans at a grocery store. Hana would probably fight Angela more on her junk food, but, she knows how Angela feels regardless. 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome. I'd love for more prompts too, always looking for fluff to write :V


End file.
